<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youth by ozicos2128</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281074">Youth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozicos2128/pseuds/ozicos2128'>ozicos2128</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idk what I’m doing, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, just bare with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozicos2128/pseuds/ozicos2128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. George was getting ready for his computer science class. He woke up around 5:30 am today. He mostly laid in bed till 6:00 am going through Twitter to catch up on stuff. Once he was fully awake, he jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. Today was college dorms with people in his new college, so he wanted to smell good. George opens the shower curtain and turns the shower on, of course he turns the warm water on. He soon stripped off his night clothes and got in the warm running water. </p><p>After 10 minutes, George gets out of the shower and dries off. Once he was done drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out the restroom. He reaches in his drawer and grabs some clothes. He removed the towel and put his boxers on and put on some light blue ripped jeans. He put on a white collared shirt with a baby blue sweater over it. He grabs his computer and puts it in his book bag. He soon started packing his bag for his new dormitory.</p><p>Since he lived 30 minutes away from the college, he started loading his car with his luggage. He almost forgot something important, his heat suppressants. He ran back in his apartment and ran to his room. He looked in his nightstand drawer and grabbed an orange pill bottle and walked to the door. George locks his apartment doors and runs back to his car to grab his water bottle. He took a heat suppressant pill and got in his car.</p><p>George drives to the college, before he leaves the apartment complex he puts the suppressants pills in his bag. On his way to the college he got a text from someone. He was at a stop light so he quickly checked who texted him. When he saw the text he blushed, Dream texted him. George and Dream played Minecraft together for about 2-4 years. </p><p>George read the text and blushed more. He couldn’t believe it, The alpha he liked for 2 years was going to the same college with him. George jumped when a car honked at him, he saw the green light. He started driving once again.</p><p>After 30 minutes, George pulled up to the college dormitory and looked around. When he got there, Dream texted him saying he was at the front desk. George grabbed his luggage and walked to the front door of the dormitory. He opened the doors and the first thing that happened was he smelt a huge swift of sandalwood and clary sage. The calming scents made him purr just a bit. He heard a chuckle from across the room. The chuckle was familiar to George. He soon froze as he looked up and saw him. Clay.</p><p>“Clay..?” George breathed out softly, slowly taking a step closer. Clay smiled and opened his arms up, causing the omega to drop everything and run to him. George jumped up and hugged him tightly, his legs going around the alphas hips and his arms around the others neck.</p><p>Clay smiled fondly, hugging him back. “Hey George.” he said softly and kindly. George buried his head in the alphas neck and smiled happily. This isn’t a dream, it’s real George thought softly as he subconscious purred. </p><p>George hears a laugh from a different person. He turned around, only to see the one and only Sapnap. George blushed, remembering he's in Clay's arms. </p><p>“Wow George, Who knew you like hugs?” Sapnap said, smirking. George got down from dreams arms and went to hug Sapnap. “Maybe Shitnap,” George said, Smiling. Sapanp growls low and George froze a bit. </p><p>Clay grabbed some of George's bags “Sapnap, Come on” he said. George pulled away from the hug and went to grab some bags but Sapnap stopped him. “I got it Gogy.” he teased, causing George to groan. </p><p>George followed both Clay and Sapnap to their dorm room. I’m living with two alpha? I thought it was just Clay and I… George thought, his vanilla and lemon scent went sour, causing the two alpha to let their scents out to George. “George, what's wrong.” Clay said first. George blinked a bit, not knowing what happened. “What do you mean?” George sounded sad, this caused Clay to look at him. “George, what happened? Are you-” Clay was cut off by Sapnap “Let's get into your dorm Dream.” Clay just nodded and headed to the dorm room.</p><p>Once in the dorm, Sapnap dropped George's stuff in his own room and left soon after, leaving Clay and George alone. George was unpacking his bags, Clay was putting his own stuff away. George grabbed a bag and opened it, grabbing his pills and putting them in his nightstand drawer.</p><p>Once George finished unpacking and organizing his room, He walked out the room, carrying his laptop and walked to the table and started coding. “George, What do you want for dinner?” Clay asked. Did he forget the thing in the hallway? George thought I hope so.. I'm not telling him anytime soon.. “Umm, I don't care, maybe some pizza?” George called out to him. “Okay, Cheese and Pepperoni?” George nods and continues his work.</p><p>After eating and working, Clay sat next to George on the couch and hugged him close. This made George tense for a bit but then relaxed and hugged him back. Clay let out his scent to George, causing the omega to lean closer to him. “Can you tell me what happened earlier?” Clay pushed a bit, surprised to get an answer. “I thought Sapnap was gonna be our roommate as well, I only wanted you to be here, no one else” George confessed to Clay. “Really?” Clay said softly, only getting a nod from the omega.</p><p>Clay smiles as he feels George fall asleep against him. Clay pets his head and lets his scent calm down. Clay stayed there till he grabbed George and picked him up, carrying George to his room. Clay carefully opened George's door and walked to his bed, laying the small omega in the bed. He tucked him in and smiled, he was about to leave but he heard a soft whine and whimper. Clay stopped and turned around, he saw George waking up a bit. “George?” Clay said as he walked to the omega. </p><p>George reached for Clay “Stay.. Please..?” George said softly. How could he say no? Clay smiled “Ok George, just let me get changed into night clothes, You as well.” He said as he walked to his own room and got changed. He threw his dirty clothes in the hamper and headed back to George's room.</p><p>Clay walks in and sees George laying in the bed comfortable. Clay smiled and walked to George's bed and got in with him. The omega cuddles him close and holds on to the alpha. “Good night Alpha..” George said softly as he drifted off again. Clay smiled “Good night George, Love you..” Clay froze a bit. Shit.. did I just confess? Clay looked down to see George dead asleep. “Ok..” Clay holds George protectively. </p><p>One day George.. I'll tell you sooner or later.. Clay kissed George's forehead softly. Clay smiled hearing a soft purr from the omega in his arm. Clay yawned softly and slowly fell asleep with the already asleep omega. </p><p>One day I'll tell you I love you..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 4 am when Clay woke up. He could smell a distressed scent of lemons and vanilla. Clay shot up and looked at George, he was shaking. “Oh..” Clay hummed a bit and slowly shook George awake. “George, Wake up Sweetheart..” he said softly. That’s when his heart dropped. George started whining in..pain? That’s when Clay put it together and held George close. He was having a nightmare.</p><p>Clay softly pets his hair and releases his scent to George. After about five minutes, George was calmed down. Clay kept him in his arms the whole time. </p><p>When it was 5 am George woke up in an empty bed. He looked around and smelt the lingering smell of Sandalwood and Clary sage. George smiles and slowly gets out of bed. George yawned awake and stretched a bit before fixing his bed. </p><p>“George! Class is starting soon!” He heard Clay yell from the other room. The omega smiled “Okay Dreamie! I’ll take a shower and get ready!” He yelled back.</p><p>George went to the restroom to get in the shower. He opened the shower curtain and turned the water on. George stared at the water for a bit before turning the shower head on. He strips off his clothes and gets in the shower. The omega sang a small song as he washes his hair out and washes his body.</p><p>Clay was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two men. He was a pretty good cook. The alpha hummed a bit as he made eggs and toast. Once Clay was down with breakfast, he put them on a plate and smiles “I hope George likes it..” he said softly</p><p>George was done with his shower by then. He reached for a towel, only to find out, he forgot to grab his towel from his room. “Shit..” he muttered softly. “Dream!” He yelled, getting a “Yeah” from Clay. “Can you get my towel from my room please!” He yelled, only to hear running footsteps pass the bathroom and soon coming back with a soft knock. </p><p>“George? Hello?” He said, as he opened the door softly “Here’s your towel, What was my time?” He said he was looking down, to avoid looking at the naked omega. “Hmmm...1 minute and 34 seconds” he joked, earning a groan from the alpha that soon left the restroom. </p><p>Clay went back to the kitchen and ate his food before going to get ready. He went to the restroom to brush his teeth and brush out his medium wavy dirty blonde hair. After he was done he went to his room and got dressed. He didn’t wear anything to fancy, just a green turtleneck sweater and some black jeans that Sapnap gave him. For his shoes he wore some plain white vans.</p><p>George was drying off his hair with a blow dryer. “Come on.. I’m going to be late if this takes longer. It was about 7:34 am, The college opens at 8:00 sharp. Once he was finished he looked at the time, 7:48 am. George smiled and ran to his room to get dressed. This time, he wore something different. George was feeling confident in his body so he grabbed some clothes and smiled at the choice.</p><p>The omega danced happy in the mirror. He wore a light baby blue skirt that stopped at his mid thigh, and white tight turtleneck sweater that was tucked into his skirt, with black high tops. George didn’t really like full body hair so he just shaved twice a week. He spinned around and smiled brightly, his scent bursting out in happiness.</p><p>Clay could smell the omega overwhelming scent of happiness from the kitchen area “George, Come on! We’re gonna be late!” He yelled only to hear little trots over to the alpha, before George left, he took one pill. “Ok let’s go!” He grabbed Clay's arm and ran out the dorm, only to bump into another person.</p><p>Sapnap was on the ground with George on top of him. George sat up on the blacked haired alphas lap and rubbed his head. “Ow.. sorry..” he opened his eyes and saw Sapnap below him. The omega blushes a deep red as he feels the alphas hands on his hips. “It’s ok beautiful” he complimented, this caused Clay to growl at the other alpha. </p><p>Clay picked George up and held him close “Ok, ok, let’s go to class.” He said sternly and put his hand on George’s waist. </p><p>Sapnap grabbed his bag and smiled “You look amazing George, The skirt fits you so well” he smiled. George blushes and looks at the other Alpha “Really?” He blushed softly. The alpha only nodded and held George’s hand. “Do you mind if I…” The omega smiled “Not at all Sappy!” He smiled more.</p><p>This made the blonde alpha growl as he grips the omegas waist “Ok, go to class Sapnap.” He glared at him. “Clay, We all have the same first period” The omega spoke</p><p>All three men walked to their class. The professor sat the three next to each other, Clay on the right, George in the middle, Sapnap on the left. George didn’t really mind being next to the two alpha’s. </p><p>About 45 minutes into the lesson, Sapnap was too close to George for Clay's comfort. Sapnap was smirking at Clay when he put his arm around George's shoulder, clearly trying to get a reaction out of him. George giggles at same dumb jokes Sapnap made. This made Clay mad. His strong and hateful scent came off sour in Georges nose. </p><p>Clay gets up from his seat and grabs his bag, walking to the door and walking out the class. “Clay?” George called out, only to be told by the professor to get to work. George let his scent out on accident, causing the alpha next to him to growl. George masks his scent quickly and finishes his work.</p><p>During lunch, Sapnap and George looked for Clay. Sapnap gave up and didn’t bother with it. “George, He's gone, He's fine, Lets go” Sapnap was tired of looking for Clay. “You go to the café ok Sap. I’ll go to the dorms” George calls out and runs to the dormitory. </p><p>Once George makes it to the dorm room, he knocks softly, forgetting his spare key in his room. “Dream, open the door please” The omega heard shuffling then a door creak. “George,” His voice was dangerously low, his made George whine softly.</p><p>Clay pulls him into the dorm room and closes the door. George suffocated in the horrible smell coming off the alpha. “Sapnap huh.” Clay's voice was laced with jealousy. Wait, Jealousy? George looked at him “Are you jealous?” he asked carefully, earning a low growl. </p><p>The little omega couldn’t help but laugh, this made the alpha growl and pin him to the door. “You think this is funny? Really? After years of telling Sapnap everything about me, about you. He's trying to get with you.” Clay puts his forehead against George’s. The small omega's breath hitched a bit, lips parted a bit.</p><p>This was it, now or never. It's finally time to tell George his true and  honest feelings to his best friend. Clay couldn’t back out now, he was gonna tell George now. Could he bring himself to do it though? His throat gets tight and words wanting to leave his mouth stopped. Why was he scared? Just tell him dammit! Clay’s breath hitch softly as he lets go of the omega. “Nevermind.. Forget what I said..” Clay turned but felt a hand on his own.</p><p>George was looking at him “Clay.. I’m sorry..” George said softly before hugging the alpha. “I’m so sorry Clay. I'll tell Sapnap to lay off, I’m sorry..” The omega whined and his scent was covered with sadness. Clay releases his calming scent and holds George close. “No, George, I’m sorry for overreacting, today lets stay in ok?” He smiled softly as the omega nods.</p><p>Maybe next time then George...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't go even more but here is a longish chapter, I need to go the bed since it late for me.. Night guys!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo uhhh warning, George goes into heat- so uhhh that for at the end of the chapter- I hope y’all like this chapter! It’s pog Ig-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p><p>George was awake before Clay, knowing him, he probably will sleep in today. So George got up and went off to take a shower. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.</p><p>George sighs softly as he gets undressed. He turned on warm water before turning the shower head on and stepping in. Last time George checked, it was 5am. George let his soft sweet scent out and washed his hair. </p><p>George was humming softly as he turned off the water and grabbed his towel. He started to dry himself off as he got out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he hummed a bit more. He brushed his teeth, and blow dried his fluffy hair. He walked out the bathroom and saw Clay still asleep. </p><p>George smiled as he walked to Clay’s side of the bed and kissed his forehead. He smiled when the alpha in bed shuffled a bit. He walked to the closet and grabbed some clothes. Once he had his clothes, he changed. He was wearing a tight baby blue sleeveless turtleneck sweater with an oversized white dress shirt on top, unbuttoned, he also wore a black high waisted skirt that stopped at his mid-thigh, some white thigh high socks with white high top converse.</p><p>George grabbed his bookbag and went off to class, he wanted Clay to get some sleep. He walked along the sidewalk and remembered a song he was writing. He saw it was 6:26 am, college didn’t start till 8:00 am officially. He walked to the garden area, and hummed his song softly before sitting at the fountain. He pulled out his notebook and opened it to a page where he wrote his song. </p><p>George smiled as the lyrics reminded him of his life as a kid up to now. He didn’t grow up with his mom. Only his father, who sadly, didn’t want him. He shook his head as he played a music piece he put together before he meant Clay and his other friends. “Go down the road we've never been, slow as the storm settles in..” He smiled softly as he continued “You show no fear of giving in, as we make our way through the hail and the wind..”</p><p>Little did George know, Nick was recording him and listening. George continued to sing “See, I've never felt this far from home, oh the world seems so dark and the future unknown” he flipped his page of his notebook “But I'll hold on to hope and the memories of old, All the nights that we sang in the Sangre de Cristo..” he slowly stood up, putting his notebook in his bookbag and shrugging it over his shoulder. </p><p>George soon smelled a happy alpha scent, clearly wasn’t clays, he smelt the scent again and it smelt like coffee and fresh oak. That scent belonged to Nick himself. He followed the scent and found Nick smiling with his in his pocket “Hey Georgie” Nick smiled. </p><p>George stood there and blinked a bit “What's got you happy all of a sudden Sapnap?” George asked, still keeping his distance. “You, of course, I didn't know you could sing George.” Nick comlapenited. That caused George to blush a lot “You weren’t supposed to hear that..” George looked away and walked to class, Nick following. </p><p>George hummed a bit as he forgot he left his phone behind. The alpha next to him playfully nudges his shoulder “Do you have any more lyrics to your song? I won’t tell anyone about it.’ The slightly taller alpha picky promised him. “I do, do you wanna hear it?” he asked, the alpha only nodded. It was 7:30 am now, he had to sing a few lines for him. “Ok..And now the autumn is setting in, It shows that small town feeling..” he sang softly, seeing Nick smiling at him. “And, oh, it's bad news all around, So let's go and we'll paint the whole town..” he slowly sang a bit louder, seeing the alpha liked the song. “You can continue, if you want.” Nick said, letting his scent free. “No thanks, i have to get to class now.” he walked to the college, the alpha following.</p><p>Clay was freaking out, he couldn’t find his omega anywhere. He ran around their dorm, still no sign. He called George’s phone 5 times and spam texted him. “Maybe he's in class?” he told himself, this caused him to speedrun his shower, brushing his teeth, brushing his hair. He put on a simple black sleeveless turtleneck with his green hoodie underneath and a pair of black jeans, he put on some sock and wore his black high top converse on. </p><p>Clay grabbed his bookbag and phone as he opened and slammed shut his dorm door and ran down the hall. He continued to run until he reached the fountain that George and him would go to study, thinking he was here. He was disappointed not to see him there, though he noticed something. George's phone. The alpha's heart sank, the first thing he wanted to do is find george, but all he could smell was an alphas mixed with a faint scent of george. </p><p>Clay growls and grabs George's phone and follows the faint scent trail. His anger was building up cause he knew the alphas smell. It belonged to Nick. He told Nick to back off before, now he's just being an asshole. </p><p>Clay walked into the college and followed the faint trail down the hall. That's when he saw it. Nick pinning George to the wall and scenting him. George's scent was..horrible. That's when he heard it. He heard whimpers, George was scared. That snapped any self-control Clay had left. He speed walked to George.</p><p>George sighed as he was still followed by Nick. “Sapnap, what do you wa-” he was cut off as he was pinned to the wall. “Listen, I know what's happening, why your hearts havent started.” Nick said, he moved his head to George's neck. “Wh-what?” he was scared. How did he find out? “I know you're taking suppressants, so ima help you get off of them. It's unhealthy George, trust me.” Nick said sternly, causing George to melt. </p><p>George let his scent out, it was sweet at first “s-sapnap..” George whimpers. From the corner of his eyes he saw Clay “S-Sapnap.” George tried to push him but his weak limbs didn’t let him. Soon Nick was thrown off of him, George grabbed Clay “D-Dream!” George tried to get his attention but it failed. Clay pushed George away, not pushed, more like a shove. George stumbled backwards and hit his head on the wall. The omega whimpered, letting out his distress scent.</p><p>Clay lost every ounce of self-control and ran toward Nick. he pinned him down and punched him multiple times. Two minutes passed, Clay and Nick were having a full on fight. Karl saw and ran to them “Quackity! Wilbur! Tommy! Come here now!” Karl screamed. Wilbur, Quackity, and Tommy ran over and got them separated. Wilbur and Quackity holding clay back, Karl and Tommy holding Nick back. Tubbo and Niki watched, soon found George whimpering and his scent was overpowering. That when Tubbo spoke up “Guys! We need George out of here!” Taboo yelled at them.</p><p>Everyone's head snapped to George. Wilbur was the first one to speak up “Tubbo. Niki, Get him out! Now!” That's when Tubbo picked up George and ran out the college building. Tubbo and Niki took him to the dorms and went to his room with George and Niki. Both Niki and Tubbo betas, But they knew how to control themselves.Tubbo placed him on his bed and tried to find a pillow for George. “I-It’s hot..Wh-Why..C-Clay..” George was burning hot. Tubbo looked at Niki then to George “George, you’re in heat” Tubbo saw horror in his eyes. “N-No, N-No, I-I take s-suppressants! Th-Three years!” George whines as he grips. Tubbo froze “Three years? George. That's not good..” Tubbo looked at Niki. “George, do you have an alpha?” Niki asked, the omega whimpered and covered his face.</p><p>Tubbo and Niki looked at each other “Hold on George..” Tubbo and Niki walked out the room. “What do we do..He’s getting over sensitive to everything..” Niki said softly, Tubbo sighed. “Niki..This won’t be good but we need to get him to his room and get Clay..” Tubbo said and Niki shakes her head, “No! We need George to take care of this first..” Niki sighed softly “How?! I don’t have anything for him!” Tubbo said a bit loudly. That's when a knock was at his door. </p><p>Wilbur sighed “Tubb, open the door, George is in heat, yea?” he asked. Tubbo opened the door and nodded. “Shit..” Wilbur was an ogema himself. “Can I go to him?” Tubbo nodded to his room. Wilbur walked in and Tubbo closed the door. He ran to the room and saw George crying on the floor as he was humping a pillow “I-It hurts!” George whines. “Oh george.. Clay isn’t here, but we need you to tell us what your dorm number is..” Wilbur went on his knees and pulled George close. George whimpers and holds onto Wilbur tightly, crying still. “T-Two..Five..N-Nine!” Wilbur picked him up and held him close. George whines into Wilburs neck.</p><p>Wilbur sighs as he walks out “This is unsafe but Tubbo, go to room 259 and open the door.” Wilbur passed Tubbo the keys to George’s and Clay's room. Tubbo nodded and ran to the room. “A-Alpha..Please..” George was gone by now, pleasure now taking over the smaller omega.</p><p>Wilbur sighed as Tubbo slammed open the door “Dream is coming.” Tubbo slammed the door shut and locked it “And he is not happy with me and Niki..” Tubbo said. “Why?” Niki asked softly, confused “Cause he took his omega while in heat..” Tubbo looked at George. “Let him in.” Wilbur said sternly “Wil-“ Tubbo was cut off with a loud banging on the door “Where is he!!” Clay yelled.</p><p>George reaches out to the door “A-Alpha!” He whined, The three of them froze “Wilbur..” Tubbo said softly “I know Tubbo.” Wilbur walked to the door and unlocked it. “Dream, be calm. He’s not harmed. But you will harm him if your not careful” Wilbur said softly to Clay and he opens the door slowly </p><p>George looked at Clay, tears running down his face “Alpha..” He whines. Clay growls and he reaches for him, his scent told Wilbur he was angry and in a rut. Wilbur let’s him take him. “Cl-Clay..” George whimpers</p><p>This wasn’t going as planned for George today...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo- how was it? The chapter- ofc- Any ideas for the next one?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Rape is involved, please don’t hate on this, I will make George’s “pov” (Kinda?) but you’ll see what happens soon ok? Sorry for this chapter-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was whining as he tried to find some friction, his face buried in the alphas neck. Clay held him close as he glared at Wilbur “Next time. Give him to me.” he held the omega close as he walked away. George held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go.</p><p>Clay held him close, trying to cover the omegas heat with his angry scent. That only made the omega whine more and move his hips. “George, it’s taking me a lot to hold back..” he reached their dorm and tried to unlock it. Once Clay opened the dorm door, he walked in and closed the door, making sure to lock it. </p><p>Clay ran to George’s room and felt bad to do this. Clay laid George down on his bed. “I’m sorry George, I can’t hurt you..” he covered his nose after laying him down.</p><p>George whimpered as he reached for Clay, wanting him to touch him. “Alpha..Please..” The omega whines. Clay couldn’t, he couldn’t risk hurting him, he couldn’t risk George having pups, HE couldn’t imagine it. </p><p>Clay kissed George’s head “Georgie, I can’t..you need to do this yourself. I’ll lock the doors, I’ll get you water and food. I can’t risk anything..” he said to George. He pet his hair and had removed any restrictive clothing from George. All the omega did was sob softly, that made Clays heart drop. </p><p>Clay held all his self-control together long enough to grab what George needed from a box in his closet. “I have to go Baby..” he never liked saying it but George needed that before he did anything.</p><p>George whines more before grabbing his hand “Hoodie..Please..” he got out after a while. Clay was confused before realizing “Ok here’s my hoodie, do whatever you need to do.” He took off his hoodie and put it on the omega. George took in the scent of the hoodie, whimpering more and he bucked his hips. </p><p>Clay soon left the room, went into the kitchen and splashed water in his face. “Ok..Ok..I need to go apologize to Sapnap..” he said softly and he left the dorm room, making sure to lock it. </p><p>He walked down the hallway, knowing Sapnap would be at his dorm with Karl. He walked to Sapnaps dorm, knocking on the wood door. He heard shuffling before a click and a door opening. He looked up and saw Karl “Hey Karl..Is Sapnap here?” He said, painfully trying to hide his rut. Karl just stood there, not scared, just intimidated. “Umm no..He stormed off a while ago, saying he “need some air”” He said as he looked down a bit.</p><p>This just made the Alpha growl a bit, if he was gonna be nice he might as well do it. He looked at Karl and smiled “Thank you for telling me” He patted Karl’s head softly, noticing Karl flinch. The alpha looked at the beta with soft eyes. “Karl..what’s wrong?” He asked, which was a mistake. </p><p>Karl looked up with teared up eyes, he soon realized there was a hand mark and Karl’s arm, he knew it was an alphas. “Go put some ice on that ok? I’ll find Sapnap and talk to him ok?” He said, watching the beta nod and closing the door. </p><p>He walked down the hall, looking for a place to get off as he felt very uncomfortable with his boner against the tight fabric. “Damnit..” He walked to the restroom and went to the stall. He locked it and his scent was released, sighing in relief. “George..” he said softly, wanting to go back to his omega. Wait, his? George wasn’t his. He wasn’t Clays omega. So why did he say that?</p><p>He growls softly as he undid his pants and pulled them down to his mid thigh. He softly palmed himself through his boxer, imagining George on his knees, all pretty for Clay. “Shit..” He planned himself faster, images of George in heat came into mind. He moaned softly as he pulled down his boxers and grabbed a hold of his dick. </p><p>He looked down, slowly moving his hand up and down his dick. “Good boy..” He threw his head back a bit. He moved his hand faster. He growled softly, George would be sitting pretty on his knees, looking like a mess, giving his alpha a blow job. “Fuck..George..” he grabs onto the stall wall and jerked himself faster. He stuttered a bit, feeling his orgasm. “Good Omega..” he growled out before he came in his hand. </p><p>He looked down, thrusting into his hands a bit before calming down. “Fuck..” He soon realized, did he just jerk off to the image of George? Yes, Yes he did. </p><p>Clay sighed as he cleaned up himself and his hands. He walked out the stall and out the restroom. His scent calmed down, thank god. He’s pretty sure he scared Karl a while ago.</p><p>He walked out the dormitory, looking around for Sapnap. Where could he be? Clay walked around the campus for a while and saw no sight of Sapnap “Damnit Nick.” He grabbed his phone and soon dialed Sapnaps number. He stood at a tree near the college. He grew impatient, no answer. He called once more, the rings continued three times before he picked up the phone.</p><p>He sighed “Nick where are you, I want to apologize-“ he soon heard growls and whimpering on the other line. “Umm, Nick?” He said again, no answer. “Nick.” He said again, this time there was shuffling and then the phone hung up. Clay looked at his phone, this son of a bitch hung up on him. He growled and was angry. Where could he be? The whimper sounded like an Omega. Was the omega ok? The omega seemed hurt. He walked around the campus more, checked around the College.</p><p>The alpha stopped and went to call Nick again, he looked at his phone, It’s George. “What the hell?” He answered and heard crying “George?! What’s wrong?!” He yelled a bit, he heard a voice then a hang up sound. “George! DAMNIT!” He punched the College building and looked around, he was about 6 minutes away from the dormitory. </p><p>He ran as fast as he could, he needed to make sure George was ok. Why the hell was there someone in his dorm room. He was filled with rage. He made his was inside the Dorm building and ran up the stairs and ran to his room, bumping into a few people before stopping, he saw Spanap walking down the hall, away from George’s and Clays dorm. What the fuck? What was Sapnap doing? </p><p>He walked past Sapnap to get to his dorm and froze. He was covered in George’s scent. Did he.. Clay looked behind him, he could see faint red marks on his arms and neck. “George..” He ran to the dorm and saw the door looked to be busted open. He pushed the door open, there were two scents. That pissed him off. “George!” He said and he heard shuffling from his room. He made his way to his room and opened the door. </p><p>There he saw a crying George, marks up and down his body, he moved closer. “George” he said softly as he sat on the bed. This was an alphas job. So who did it? He let his scent out as he petted George’s head. He wasn’t in heat anymore, what happened? George flinched but soon looked at Clay. His eyes widened as he jumped up and hugged him tightly. “Why did you leave me!” The omega cried, in pain and he hugged Clay tightly. </p><p>He hugged him back and rubbed his back “I’m sorry Georgie..” his scent surrounded the door, making George calm down to be able to talk. He could feel the omega shaking in his arms, he held him closer. “What happened..” he asked, the omega wiped his tears and whimpered. “N-Nick..” he said softly as he held on tight to Clay. “Who? I couldn’t hear you sweetheart..” Clay spoke softly as he petted his head. The pet names were only for situations like this. </p><p>All George did was lay his head on Clays shoulder, cuddling him closer. “Nick..” he said a bit louder and Clay's scent became comforting for himself. Clays gripped tighter and held him closer “I’m sorry George, I should’ve protected you.” Clay said softly and petted his head. George stayed silent, he didn’t know how to feel. Was he angry, sad, or happy. He was happy Clay was here but he was angry and sad he left.</p><p>George started to calm down a bit, he separated himself from clays arms and looked at him. He stared at him, he saw the guilt and anger. Why was he angry? He wasn’t left with an omega in heat. He wasn’t suffering anything. Sure as hell wasn’t pinned down and.. George was full of rage. He pushed clay away and stood up. Clay was confused “George, what's wrong?” He asked softly, once George started to walk away, Clay grabbed his wrist. That set the omega off. George turned to clay and punched him. </p><p>Clay had let go of the omega as he stumbled back and held his cheek. George started tearing up, of rage, of course. He couldn’t stand it, he was about to yell but he heard someone walk in. He turned around and saw Karl. “Hey, what happened? I heard a loud sound.” He said as he looked at George. He stood at the door, Clay was upset. “Nothing.” George said before he looked at Clay up and down, letting out a small growl. He walked to Karl, “Can I stay with you and Quackity tonight?” He said, Karl nodded and took George with him.</p><p>Clay sat on the floor, he felt horrible. He didn’t know what really happened. He only knows bits and pieces of it. Sapnap walking out the room, Georges heats gone, George is hurt. He doesn’t know, he sighed and walked out his room, he might as well clean. Clay started cleaning, it was pretty messy. He cleaned the kitchen, did the dishes, did both his and George’s laundry, cleaned the restrooms, and cleaned his and George’s room. Once he was done, it was about 1:35 am and Clay sat at the couch. He didn’t sleep at all, he couldn’t.</p><p>What happened with George...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven’t been updating school has been horrible and I am trying my best to update kind of weekly or monthly! But here is chapter 5 this is George his point of you of what happened in the last chapter so I hope you guys like it and next chapter will be back to clays and we’ll see what happens! Thank you for the support as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was felt in the room, body overheating, overwhelmed with his heat. He whined and whimpered in pain a bit. His heat was worse than he thought, maybe taking the pills for years was a bad idea. Right now, George was laying on the stomach, ass in the air, and his scent running wild. He whined as he pulled his boxers down and took them off. His dick painfully hit his stomach as he reached for his hole. Slick was dripping out on him as he tried to relieve any pain. He slipped his fingers in him and whined loudly. </p><p>George arched his back more and he used his other hand to jerk himself off. The more he went deeper in with his fingers, the faster he would jerk off. He became more sensitive, his thighs were shaking, he was tearing up, and he couldn’t keep up. He removed his hands and gripped the sheet tightly as his body shook a bit. </p><p>Where was clay? Where was the one person he wanted, He needed? He cried softly at the thought of clay gone forever. He reached for the box, the box had toys from his mother. His mother knew one day the pills would run out or he would forget about them. His mother always supported him.</p><p>George reached for a toy that could help him out more than he could. He grabbed a buttplug that could keep him satisfied. He reached behind him and slowly pushed it in his hole. He gripped his sheets with his free hand and hurried his face in a pillow. His scent was everywhere. He pushed the plug in all the way and soon started to thrust in and out. He moaned loudly as the muscle ring stretched. </p><p>George’s mind was everywhere. He was thinking of Clay behind him, thrusting in and out at a brutal pace, praising George for taking him so well, gripping his waist, grabbing his hair, pulling him up by his throat, keeping George from moving. He wishes clay was actually here. Skin slapping with each thrust. Clay manhandling the little omega below him. God that is only what George wants.</p><p>George knows this won’t stop until he is mated. He was scared this pain and pleasure would go away. A whole week, without clay, with his alpha. His alpha? But clay didn’t belong to him. Why not? Why didn’t clay belong to him, why is George not Clay’s. </p><p>He whined for his alpha, he longed for him. </p><p>He heard a door slam open, was it Clay? He hoped it was. He heard slow steps getting close. The scent the omega got was burnt coffee and orange zest. He was confused why there was another alpha in the room. This scent wasn’t Clay’s. </p><p>George saw a tall alpha at the doorway. “C-Clay..” he spoke softly, only hearing a growl and footsteps closer. He paused and whined a bit. Was this not clay? Then who was it?</p><p>The tall alpha loomed over the small omega. “He’s not here. Not taking care of you, such a bad alpha.” The alpha said, soon a spike of heat came back and all the omega do was whine for the alpha to touch him.</p><p>George puts his arms around the alpha and pulls him down softly, nothing but wanting pleasure filling his body and veins. The alpha growled and kissed the omega harshly, gripping his waist and pulling him up.</p><p>The alpha sat on the bed and pulled the omega on his lap. George whined in his mouth, soon moaned loudly when the alpha forced his hips down, not being able to move. “A-Alpha..” he whined out as he squirms a bit in the alphas' hold.</p><p>“Georgie, sweetie, let me take care of you..” the alpha voice was deep, making the omega whimper at the sudden voice change. He looked at the alpha, he saw a face, a familiar face at best. He saw Sapnap, with a predatory look.</p><p>The alpha, identified as Sapnap, kissed his neck softly. Being gentle enough to make him start withering in his grasp. His hips were surely stable and pinned down.</p><p>George was scared, he didn’t want Sapnap here. But he was in a horrible mindset, only wanting an alpha to take care of him. He was soon flipped over and was under the alpha, kissing his neck, making sure to leave marks. Sapnap is rough, he continued to kiss his neck before biting down hard. He would slowly move his hands up and down his waist, teasing the smaller boy.</p><p>George cried out, wanting it to end, so he begged. “Alpha! Please! Make this go away please! It hurts!” He begged more “I’m yours, please, it's overwhelming!” He cried out. The alpha just looked at the omega and smirked. “Don't worry..” he leaned in and kissed his ear before whispering “I'll make it go away.” He growled out before moving down and grabbing his thighs, and putting them over his shoulders. Sapnap was now between the omegas legs, this made George blush.</p><p>The alpha kissed his thighs, making him feel comfortable. He held his thighs softly as licked his cock slowly from the base to the tip. The omega yelped and arched his back, his thighs shook a bit.</p><p>The alpha smiled as he slowly sat up and came up, lining himself up “Ready Baby?” He asked, the omega nodding. He wanted this to go away. </p><p>That was the end line for George.</p><p>Sapnap smirked, grabbed his hips, and shoved himself into the omega. George’s eyes widened and teared up, he wasn’t ready. He thought he was gonna be taken care of, nope, he was wrong.</p><p>He grabbed the sheets and teared up more as Sapnap started moving in and out, his pace wasn’t fast nor slow. His thrust soon to go faster after a while. </p><p>“ALPHA! IT HURTS, PLEASE SLOW DOWN!” He yelled out, but the alpha didn’t slow down. He loved seeing omegas crumble down. “SAPNAP! PLEASE!” That made the Alpha grab his throat and pulled him close, lust and anger was filled in the alpha's eyes. “Shut up and take it, omega.” He said with a hateful look.</p><p>Spanaps phone started to ring, the alpha just shoved George’s face down as he answered the call. The omega heard muffling, he let out a harsh wine and moan as Sapnap slammed back into George. “Nick..?” He heard a voice, Sapnap just growled as he hung up and threw his phone somewhere.</p><p>George soon grabbed the sheets, knuckles white now, and cried softly as the alpha let him go, falling back down. All he could see was his tears, everything was blurry. </p><p>George moaned loudly as he grabbed Sapnaps arms and his nails dug into the alphas arms. He noticed Sapnap angling himself, trying to get his prostate. When he hit it, The omega arched his back as he screamed out loud. “I-I’m close!!” He said loudly as the alpha continues to thrust into the same spot.</p><p>The omega cried as he soon came, his thighs were shaking, but that didn’t stop the alpha. He continued to thrust into the omega. “Fuck..Your so good Baby. Taking me so well.” He praised the small omega. He moaned softly as he arched his back “T-To much.. sensitive..” he said, but the alpha kept going. </p><p>“Shhh..omega, I’m taking care of you. My pretty little boy..” he said in a very deep tone, scaring the omega. He continued the thrust, causing the omega to be overstimulated. </p><p>Sapnap slowed down on his thrust as he pulled out harshly as slamming back in, hitting George’s prostate. “FUCK!” The omega yelped loudly. </p><p>The alphas thrust was getting sloppy, he was getting close. The omega crying in now pain, no pleasure, just pain, was shaking as he felt a warm substance filling him. </p><p>Sapnap just came.</p><p>Tears ran down his face in relief and pain. “Good boy, taking me in, fuck, your perfect.” He said softly as he kissed his cheek, neck, and chest. The omega squirmed around as he did so. </p><p>The alpha pulled out after a bit, smirking at the omega “Such a cute omega, let me clean you up, then umm be out ok?” He said as he went to the bathroom.</p><p>George curled up in his bed, grabbing his pillow. Sapnap came back with a damp towel and water. The alpha took care of him, cleaned him up, and tucked him in. Once Sapnap left, he got up and went to Dreams room. He leaned against the wall, his legs shaking.</p><p>He reached Dreams room and opened the door, he saw Dreams bed. He smelt the scent of him, he went to Dreams bed and laid down, curling up a ball. He whimpered, he wanted Dream back. </p><p>He was mad that Dream left. So why does he want him back? He missed Dream. He missed his damn scent. He missed his dumbass smile, his breathless wheezing, his eyes, his large hands cupping his cheeks, his soft lips on his forehead-</p><p>What the hell? Was George thinking about Dream?</p><p>He heard the car slam open again, he moved a bit closer to the wall of Clays bed. Please don’t be Sapnap. Tears ran down his face, he didn’t want to see Sapnap, not anymore.</p><p>He refused to look up, scared it was Nick. He heard the person moved closer to him, “George” said the person. The person softly as he sat on the bed. He felt hand softly on his head, which made the small omega flinch. He soon looked up to see Clay. His eyes, full of tears, widened as he sat up and hugged Clay tightly “Why did you leave me!” He cried out, gripping onto clay.</p><p>“I’m sorry Georgie..” he said softly. The omega noticed clay let his sneer out for the omega. He sniffles a few tears as he calms down slowly. “What happened..” Clay asked, worry least in his voice. George wiped his face and let out a soft whimper. He didn’t want to say, but this was clay, he needed to know. “N-Nick..” he said softly and quietly, scared he was gonna be yelled at, he grabs onto clays shirt.</p><p>“Who? I couldn’t hear you sweetheart..” Clay spoke softly to him, wanting him to be safe and comfortable. He curled up more to clay, the pet name made him calm down more. He put his head on his shoulder, cuddling him closer. “Nick..” he said a bit louder, he was still scared. He felt clays grip tighten “I’m sorry George, I should’ve protected you.” He said softly as he pets his head.</p><p>He soon was rushed with emotions. Anger, Happiness, and Sadness. He looked up to see Clay's eyes, he saw Anger and Guilt. The fuck? Why is Clay mad? He was raped by his roommate's best friend or pinned down to take him in. Was he? No! He was suffering something traumatizing. He was beyond anger now, he was fuming with rage. </p><p>He shoved Clay away as he stood up and walked a few steps away. He was shaking with rage. “George, what’s wrong?” He sounded confused. How did he not notice, his heats gone, he has marks, his BEST FRIEND walked out of HIS dorm. Was he this fucking dumb?</p><p>He needed time. He walked away a bit, but felt a hand on his wrist. Rage in him snapped. He quickly looked at Clay and punched him square in the face. The Alpha tumbled backwards a bit, letting the omega go, holding his face a bit. </p><p>George's eyes watered, tears of rage ran down his face. He heard someone walk in. He wiped his face a bit and looked behind him to see Karl. “Is everything ok? I heard loud sounds..” he said softly as he looked at George. Clay was about to speak up before George butted in “Nothing.” He looked back at Clay and glared at Clay, giving him a hateful look.</p><p>He looked back at Karl and walked to him “can I stay with you and Quackity?” He got a nod before walking out with Karl. He was shaking a bit, he was soon filled with Sadness. Why? He doesn’t know.</p><p>He walked down the hall with Karl. Once he reached Karl’s dorm, they both walked in. Quackity wasn’t there yet. Must be with friends. “Do you want some chicken Nuggets? I made some a while ago.” He said softly, George just nodded as he sat at the small table.</p><p>He forces his emotions down. He missed Dream. Damnit. </p><p>He was given a plate of chicken nuggets, giving Karl a small thank you before eating. He and Karl talked for a while, the omega let out a small yawn “I’m tired Karl..” He said tiredly. Karl offered his room but George went against it. Karl just shoved him in his room and told him it’s ok as that he’ll stay with Quackity. </p><p>George laid in Karl’s bed, it was nice. He curled up as he let sleep take him over. </p><p>He was tired..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay was working on missing work that he didn’t finish for college. He pulled an all nighter to figure out what happened. He soon got up and went to take a shower. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. He looked at George’s door, he missed his face as he would poke his head out to see clay at the door. He missed his scent, but most of all, he missed his smile. His smile was all he lived for.</p><p>He noticed tears slowly building up. He snapped out of it and wiped his face before going to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, making sure it was warm. Once it was, he stripped off his clothes and stepped in the shower. His hands ran through his, now wet, hair. He washed his hair then his body. </p><p>Once he was done he stepped out of the shower. He turned off the water, grabbed his towel and dried off. He heard soft voices talking about something. Was it George? But there were two voices. Who was the other? He stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, and stood behind the wall.</p><p>“You know, it's ok to look at me.” He heard a familiar voice. Sapnap? “Not after what you did, now leave.” That was definitely George. Why was Sapnap here? “Georgie. That is not how you talk to an alpha.” He heard his voice go low. “Well you’re not a real alpha. You are someone who took advantison of my body. I was weak and you just used me. Now leave.” He heard the omega voice rise a bit. That's when it clicked.</p><p>Rage.</p><p>That was the only thing going through his veins.</p><p>“I think you should leave Nick.” He stepped out for the wall, voice low and laced with venom. The alpha at the door backed out a bit “Tch. Whatever, see you later George.” He looked up at Clay, that's when he saw it. Sapnap saw rage in the green eyes. He cowardly looked away, he was about to leave. “Oh. I’m not done here.” He was about to grab Sapnap but he felt a small hand on his chest “Clay..It's fine.” He looked down to see George, almost in tears. </p><p>Clay glared at Nick before shoving his out, closing and locking the door. “Are you hurt? I’m sorry I didn’t know sooner. Do you need something? I'll make coffee. Go take a sho-“ he was cut off with a small sob. He looked back at George and saw him crying “Shit.. George.. I’m sorry..” He brought George over to the couch. “We can stay in? I make you your favorite food. I can get you blankets, stuffed animals, pillows, anything.” He pulled George’s face to look at him, wiping his tears away “Just tell me what you need and I'll get it.” He said </p><p>George just cries and curls up no answering him. Clay just sighed and got up, before he walked away George grabbed his wrist “Pl-Please don’t go..” is all George said. Clay just froze, he didn’t know what to do. “Ima go grab some blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, food, and drinks ok? We’re staying in.” He said, George nodded softly and let go.</p><p>Clay just walked away and then ran to grab everything. His scent was following him. The strong scent made George calm down just a bit but didn’t really do much. He walked to his room first to change. He threw on a t-shirt, boxers, and some shorts.</p><p>After that, He grabbed 2 blankets, 4 pillows, all of George’s stuffed animals, his hoodie, and was gonna make coffee. Clay was about to pass out, so he made his coffee extra strong. </p><p>Clay puts everything down and starts to make a fort. He threw the stuffed animals in there, one of his hoodies, and then went off to grab more blankets and pillows. Once he came back, George was in the fort, cuddled into the stuffed animals and wearing Clay’s hoodie. “Hey George, I got more blankets and pillows, do you want them?” He heard a soft yes and then handed George the blankets and pillows. “Do you want hot cocoa or coffee?” He asked as he turned on the tv and gave the remote to George, who happily took the remote “Hot coco..” he said softly before choosing a movie to watch.</p><p>He went to grab the Hot cocoa and Coffee. As he was standing and waiting, he felt like he was about to pass out. He forced himself to stay awake. He felt his eyes slowly closing and quickly opening. He leaned against the counter before dozing off. His eyes felt heavy, so he closed them. He slowly fell asleep standing. </p><p>He loses his balance and slided off the counter, falling onto the floor, causing a loud thump. He woke up immediately and looked around, a pounding headache caused him to flinch and hold his head. He heard soft pads of footsteps and looked over to see George. He stood there, just wearing Dream’s hoodie and holding a stuffed animal, he looked like a child. “Clay..are you ok?” George asked softly as he set the stuffed animal down and went to help Clay up. “Y-Yeah..I’m ok george, you can go back and rest ok?” He said as he got up.</p><p>Clay was suddenly pulled down and meant with George's eyes. He pushed Clay's hair up from his forehead and put his lips softly on Clay’s forehead. Clays head was spinning. He was blushing like crazy. His face was red. “Clay, you're burning hot..Did you not sleep or have you gotten sick..?” George asked. </p><p>Clay just stood there, staring at his best friend. “I-I haven’t slept in the past 24 hours..” he confessed before he was hit on his shoulder. He stood up straight and looked at him “What? I couldn’t sleep cause y-“ he cut himself off “cause I couldn’t sleep..” he trailed off as he looked away, seeing the hot cocoa was done. “Your hot cocoa is done George..” he walked away a bit to make his coffee.</p><p>George just stood there, kind of upset. “Clay, you need to sleep. We need to go to class tomorrow.” George walked over to grab his hot cocoa. Clay just stood there, spaced out. He was really tired. “No, it’s ok. I need to make lunch..” he said as he tried to grab his coffee cup but he kept slipping in and out of sleep. “No. Clay please..get some rest” George grabbed his arm softly, pulling him to his room “George, I’m fine..” Dream whined a bit. </p><p>George managed to get Dream into bed “Dream, your scent smells horrible. All I can smell is sleep on you. Sleep please Alpha.” George begged a bit. Dream sighed and relaxed a bit into his bed “Fine..but can you stay?” he asked without thinking. George looked at him “Are you sure?’ George asked and Clay nodded. “Please..?”</p><p>George smiled, “Ok, but you're taking a shower tomorrow.” He comments “you stink..” George laid down next to Clay and cuddled up to him. Clay wrapped his arms around his waist “Deal..” he said as he soon fell asleep.</p><p>Sapnap isn’t ready for what's gonna happen..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for a short Chapter but guess what? I'm making a new fanfiction! its called Butterfly Culture. <br/>Before ya'll say anything, its based off the song Butterfly Culture by Benjamin Francis Leftwich</p><p>Its a very good song, Trust me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, sorry I haven’t updated. During the break I was camping and had no service. But I’m working on the seventh chapter right now! So be ready to see that! I’ll delete this afterwards to put the chapter here!<br/>
-Max</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayeeee first time writing a fanfic- I hope ya'll like it and if you want more comment what I should do next, I'll love to see what you want to see!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>